


Drowning in the Shadows

by AgentHill_Skyefall



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, F/F, Fluff, I Live for Wynonna and Nicole Brotp, Kidnapping, Love, OC - Kayden Hill, Revenants, Sisterly bonding, Torture, Willa Earp - Freeform, badass Wynonna, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHill_Skyefall/pseuds/AgentHill_Skyefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of only Wynonna being kidnapped, she and Nicole are taken for one month leaving Waverly, Dolls and Doc with the responsibility of finding them before its too late. A new stranger shows up in Purgatory and just might help Wynonna heal and learn how to fall in love. Waverly and Nicole explore their tentative relationship and grow closer as a new threat tries to destroy Wynonna and cross the ghost river triangle causing the group to work together to defeat it before it is too late. Fluff and Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in the Shadows

The last thing Wynonna remembers is Nicole slamming on the brakes to stop from hitting a man standing in the middle of the road. She remembers being grabbed while wondering if Nicole was okay and who the dumbass in the middle of the road was. Her body aches everywhere as she is brought out of unconsciousness by something nudging her leg. Annoyed at being woken up she grumbles and kicks at the offending object.

“No, five more minutes Dolls.” Wynonna mumbles and smacks her lips together. A person sighs and nudges her again, this time with more force. 

“Wynonna!” A woman hisses and it takes a few seconds for the brunette to realize it is certainly not Dolls waking her. Jerking awake, Wynonna smacks the back of her head against the concrete wall she is sitting against. Groaning in pain she looks around, finding herself in a concrete cell with only one door, and Officer Haught five feet to her right with her arms chained next to her head. 

“What the? Haught?” Wynonna jerks her own arms to find them shackled to the wall as well. “Well shit.” Wynonna states and searches herself for peacemaker only to find it gone. Pissed Wynonna yanks on the chains.

“That motherfucking shit ticket! Taking my gun! Oh when I get my hands on that fucker…” Wynonna angrily grumbles and twists her wrists trying to free herself only to have the cuffs chafe her skin. 

“Its no use Earp, I’ve already tried.” Haught states flatly and tilts her head to look at the brunette. Wynonna glares at the redhead and continues to try and break free.

“There is no fucking way I am being locked up again. I swear I’m going to kill whoever has taken us. This shit is getting old.” Curious Nicole looks at Wynonna as she desperately pulls at the shackles. 

“Have you been kidnapped before?” Wynonna pauses her ministrations to glance at the redhead before quickly looking away and focusing back on the cuffs. “Not kidnapped exactly.” Wynonna vaguely replies and Nicole feels there is a dark story behind the woman’s words.

“How long do you think we have been here?” Nicole asks randomly as she flicks her gaze all around the dark, moldy cell. Wynonna sighs in defeat and slumps against the hard wall.

“Long enough for my ass to go numb. So I’d say a few hours give or take.” Nicole snorts and shakes her head in amusement.

“You okay Haughtshot? Your head is bleeding.” Nicole rolls her eyes and looks at the brunette. “Thanks captain obvious, I didn’t notice the hot sticky substance running down the left side of my face before you pointed it out.” Wynonna mock gasps at the snarky response and lifts her chin in the air.

“Wow for a ginger you certainly have a snarky attitude. I was just being a decent human being and asking if you are okay but I guess I won’t do that anymore. This is why I don’t try to be nice, no one ever accepts it.” Nicole smirks at Wynonna’s sarcasm and looks over at the girl to find her trying to hide her own smirk.

“Don’t lie. You hate having to be nice and you appreciate my sarcasm.” Wynonna chuckles and smirks at the redhead.

“I really do. People usually just look at me in disgust and disappointment so I avoid human interaction whenever I can. I mean why make the effort if the assholes aren’t going to either? As for the sarcasm usually only Waverly can dish it so its refreshing. I like you Haughtpants I think we could be great acquaintances.” Nicole chuckles and tips her head in Wynonna’s direction.

“Back at ya Earp.” The two settle in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Wynonna breaks the silence.

“I could go for a stiff drink right about now.” Wynonna sighs wistfully. “I’m pretty sure you are an alcoholic Earp. Have you ever thought of rehab?” Nicole snarks and watches as Wynonna raises an eyebrow at her. 

“One, there is no question about it. I am an alcoholic, I’m an Earp after all. And two, where’s the fun in that? Being sober just sucks the fun out of life.” Nicole shakes her head with a grin and is about to reply when the door slams open, flooding the room with light causing the two women to wince and squint. 

“Geez dude, tone down the dramatics. Enter like a normal person god.” Wynonna snarks and glares at the man in front of her. Recognition crosses her features and she gapes at the man.

“Seriously? You? Are you fucking kidding me? You know I should have seen this coming.” Wynonna points her last sentence at Nicole who nods in agreement. “He does have the psychopath look going on, I mean he works in a morgue for god’s sake.” Wynonna chuckles and points at the redhead.

“That was my exact thought. See I knew I liked you for a reason.” Nicole smirks at Wynonna just as the man speaks.

“Cute. Now its time for some fun. Eenie meanie miney… you.” Doctor Reggie points at Wynonna who scoffs and looks at Nicole in exasperation. “No one ever picks the ginger first. Sorry man.” Nicole smirks and shakes her head at Wynonna’s attempt to keep calm. 

“No I’m okay with that in this situation. Please do enjoy.” Wynonna gapes in mock shock but she can see the concern behind the redhead’s eyes. Wynonna gives her a small smile trying to reassure the woman.

“Rude. Now I know why people say gingers have no souls.” Nicole snorts and winks. “That one is true, sorry.” Wynonna chuckles and watches as Reggie comes to unlock her shackles. She lets him pull her to her feet and starts to lead her to the door. Quickly she yanks on the chains he is using as a leash and pulls him flush against her front so she can wrap the chains around his neck.

“Listen here you piece of shit. I’m not going anywhere with you so I suggest you let us go before I kill you!” Wynonna hisses in his hear dangerously as he gasps for breath. When he doesn’t answer she tightens her hold. A sharp sting radiates from her thigh and she looks down to find a needle sticking out of hit. 

“Why you little shit.” Wynonna’s head starts to go fuzzy and she stumbles back releasing Reggie as drowsiness takes over. The last thing she sees is Nicole’s panicked expression before she hits the floor, everything fading to black.

\------

Coming to, Wynonna can tell she is strapped down on something hard. Groaning she opens her eyes and winces in pain as the bright light burns. Focusing she can see Reggie washing his hands and whistling across the room while she is trying to discreetly looses her restraints. Reggie turns around to find her moving her left arm back and forth feverishly. Tsking her he walks forward and grabs her foot tightly.

“Now, now Wynonna no need to injure yourself further. I’m going to take great care of you.” Wynonna twists her lips up in disgust and jerks hard on her restraints.

“Yeah no thanks. I’d rather not be your play thing, and I’m pretty sure I speak for every woman in the world when I say that.” Reggie gives her a sarcastic smile and let’s go of her foot to walk over to stand by her side. 

“You think you are hilarious don’t you. Well let’s see how funny you think this is.” Reggie shoves her face to the left and injects her with a needle roughly. Wincing Wynonna clenches her jaw and jerks her head away from Reggie’s hand after he removes the needle.

“What did you just put in me?” Wynonna hisses and glares at the man. “Oh nothing. Just something to make you scream.”

“What? Why are you doing this? What is the point?” Reggie smiles and leans down so his face is inches from Wynonna’s.

“Pain. I am experimenting with how long someone can handle excruciating pain before they die.” Wynonna glares and spits in the doctors face.

“You are one crazy fuck you know that? You are going to regret this when I get out of here. I’m going to send your revenant ass right back to hell where you belong.” Wynonna hunches forward as her stomach clenches in pain. Letting out short pain filled breaths Wynonna glares at the man who is now watching in excitement and writing down his observations.

Wynonna groans as another wave of pain washes over her, this time in her legs. After that her whole body feels like every muscle is clenching and tightening along with her bones that feel like they are going to snap any minute. After ten minutes the pain becomes too painful and she lets out a high pitched scream that she is pretty sure Nicole can hear. Wynonna’s skin is now drenched in sweat as she tries to focus on anything else but her body’s pain screams at her and she can’t help but scream again, and again. Tears leak out of her eyes and her stomach lurches with nausea. Quickly she throws her head to the side and leans as far as her body will allow over the table as she releases what is left of her stomach contents. Sobbing Wynonna pulls herself into the fetal position, as much as the restraints will allow.

Half an hour later the drug stops effecting her and she sobs in relief. Coughing Wynonna winces as her muscles protest and flare with after shocks of pain. Her clothes are soaked with sweat and she begins to shiver even though her skin is burning. Doctor Reggie lets out a proud laugh and claps his hands in excitement. 

“Bravo! You Wynonna are a strong one. You are the first to survive the ordeal. I think you deserve a reward. I will deliver you and your friend food and water, as well as leave you out of the cuffs. This is a fabulous start.” Reggie rambles as he pushes the table down halls until he reaches the cell and Wynonna manages to get a look at what kind of lock is on the door just before she is pushed through. Wynonna doesn’t resist as the doctor lifts her and sets her against the wall beside Nicole. 

“I’ll be back in a few with food and water. We don’t want your body giving up so soon.” Reggie chuckles and walks out pushing the table, shutting the door behind him with a clank. Wynonna winces and clenches her eyes closed.

“Wynonna. Are you okay? What happened?” Wynonna lets her head swing to the side to look at the concerned redhead and lets out a defeated sigh.

“He took me to this lab and had me tied down on that table. Then he injected me with this drug.” Wynonna tilts her neck to show Nicole the puncture mark in her neck before sluggishly blinking and frowns.

“Its probably just as bad as the electroshock therapy the institutions put me through. My muscles just kept tightening and my bones felt like they were going to break any second. God I hate that son of a bitch.” Nicole clenches her jaw in anger and watches as the brunette shivers and clutches her stomach protectively.

“On the bright side he said since I survived we get food and water, so yay.” Wynonna mutters and rolls her eyes. Nicole sighs worriedly and shifts, trying to relieve the numbness that has taken over her lower body. 

“Wynonna, you need to get warm. You’ll catch pneumonia in here, especially with how damp and moldy it is. Slide over here and we can share our body heat.” Wynonna snorts and shakes her head.

“You know if you wanted to get me naked, you only had to ask.” Nicole rolls her eyes and sighs but is glad Wynonna is still joking around. 

“Sorry Earp, I already have my sights on someone else.” Wynonna smirks as she knows exactly who she has eyes for but keeps silent as she slowly slides over until her side hits Nicole’s. 

“Damn woman you are warm!” Wynonna sinks into the police officer and lets her head rest against her shoulder as she curls into Nicole. “Ah now I understand. Haught is literal.” Nicole snorts and shakes her head. 

“You need some new material Earp.” Wynonna grins and smacks Nicole’s thigh. “My material is great. Classics are the best.” Nicole smiles and rests her head back against the wall as they wait in comfortable silence or the doctor to return with food. Minutes later the man walks through with a cart of food.

“Food and water as promised ladies. Enjoy.” Wynonna glares at him suspiciously and eyes the food. 

“You first.” Nicole tenses as the man rolls his eyes but he takes a few bites from each plate with his own fork before stepping back and taking a swig of water.

“There. It is not drugged. I need your bodies in top shape for my experiments. I have a feeling you two will be my best subjects.” The doctor grins and rubs his hands together before leaving the trays for the girls. Wynonna struggles to her feet and staggers her way to the trays and pretty much collapse as she tries to bend over to pick them up off the ground. Wynonna gasps in pain but grits her teeth and grabs the trays as best as she can. Nicole watches in concern as the normally sarcastic and strong woman is struggling to pick up food. She doesn’t say anything as Wynonna settles back beside her in a slump.

“God damn. I swear when we get out of here I’m going to kill that piece of shit. I can barely pick up food for god’s sake.” Wynonna grumbles and places a paper plate and plastic fork in Nicole’s lap along with a bottle of water. She begins to eat and doesn’t realize Nicole’s predicament. Nicole stares at her until she looks up.

“What?” Nicole rolls her eyes and motions to her cuffs. “I kind of can’t reach.” Wynonna smirks and gives a closer look at the cuffs.

“Hey do you have a bobby pin in your hair?” Nicole thinks about it and realizes she did in fact put one in yesterday morning to contain her loose hair falling from her braid. 

“Actually yes. Its in my braid holding a few pieces in.” Wynonna fist pumps and motions for Nicole to bend her head forward before she proceeds to search for the pin. Finding it she quickly pulls it out and brings her face close to the cuff so she can find the small key hole in the dark. 

“Yes!” Wynonna hisses in triumph as she finds the key hole before she inserts the pin and jiggles it around a few times before she feels the lock give way. “That is how its done.” Proud of her work she quickly reaches across Nicole for the other wrist and does the same to the other cuff. Nicole gives her a thankful look and rubs her raw wrists.

“Thank you. I guess being a criminal does come in handy.” Nicole jokes and Wynonna glares. “I can lock you back up and not feed you. Is that how you want this to play out?” Nicole grins and shakes her head.

“No you’re right I’m sorry.” 

“As you should be. Now eat before he comes back and I have to put the cuffs back on.” Nicole nods and quickly digs in to the meat, potatoes and vegetables before draining her bottle of water. Wynonna finishes a few minutes later and sighs.

“At least its decent food. I have had way worse growing up in the system.” Nicole looks at Wynonna in surprise. “Why were you in foster care?” Wynonna gives her a pained smile. 

“Well for that story to make sense I guess I need to tell you what is going on in this town.”  
\-------

“God Where are they!?” Waverly shouts and slams her palm against the table in frustration. As she stares at the area’s on the map that are crossed out. Dolls sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Waverly you need to calm down. We will find them.” Waverly whips around and glares at the deputy. 

“Calm down? My sister and Nic- Officer Haught are missing and it has already been twenty-four hours. Most missing people end up dead within forty-eight hours Dolls, so excuse me for panicking a bit. Not all of us are made of stone and have seen this a million times.” Waverly rants and crosses her arms before she gets a guilty look on her face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that. I’m just worried.” Waverly shakes her head and gives Dolls an apologetic look. Dolls sighs and stands up, walking over to stand in front of her with an understanding smile.

“I know you didn’t Waverly. And I know you are worried. I am too. But panicking and getting frustrated is not going to help us find them any faster. We have already looked in over five places since we heard they were missing. I have made some calls but I can’t get any resources because we do not have proof it is related to the revenants. The best we can do is search everywhere in this town because we both know there is definitely a revenant behind this even if my bosses do not.” Waverly sighs and nods her approval.

“You’re right. Okay where are we heading next?” Dolls gives her shoulder a squeeze and grabs his coat from the back of her chair.

“We are heading to talk with one Bobo Del Ray.” Waverly quickly follows Dolls out to the SUV and nervously plays with her shotgun on the way.  
\-----  
“Wait so you are saying demons are responsible for all the crazy shit going on here?” Wynonna nods her head as she watches the redhead take everything in.

“Pretty much.” Nicole lets out a puff of air and turns to look at Wynonna. “You know that actually makes sense. Okay cool so is this guy a revenant? Or just some psycho?” Wynonna lets out a surprised laugh at how easily the officer deals with the information.

“Well I thought so at first but he hasn’t changed and usually they let their true selves come through after meeting me, trying to be intimidating or some shit. Doc here hasn’t done that so I’m not sure. He could be working for one of them.” Nicole nods along and frowns.

“Okay so if he isn’t a revenant and is a normal psychopath then who would be the revenant he is working for?” 

“Honestly there are so many of them that I don’t know where to begin. All of them want me dead but then again half of them are dumb fucks so I would have to say some of the higher level demons. Bobo comes to mind but this doesn’t seem his style. He would do the kidnapping and torture not hire a human to do it.”

“Could this be connected to the dead girls in the morgue? I mean your nose bled a couple times, maybe this particular demon has that effect on you because you are the heir.” Wynonna hums and tilts her head back and forth contemplating Nicole’s theory. 

“That could be. I just can’t think who. I mean I have killed six of the seven revenants that attacked the homestead and took Willa. I just didn’t get as far as identifying the seventh. He could be the one behind this, the spade on the jack does relate to the spade brand on the girl’s neck. The man carried a cane with that print on the top of it. But his face isn’t identifiable in the picture I have of the seven.”

“Damn. Okay so what do we do now?” Nicole asks and looks at Wynonna. “Not much we can do. Survive the experiments and hope to god Dolls and Waverly find us soon. Pay attention to the halls when we are taken out of the room in case we do have a chance to escape. There is a padlock on the door that requires a key and I’m pretty sure it is cut resistant.” Nicole is about to respond when they hear whistling coming down the hall. The two freeze before Wynonna quickly latches the cuffs back onto Nicole’s wrists in record timing, and faces the door just as Reggie slams it open. 

“Hey Doc, here to join our little tea party?” Reggie gives her a smile and walks over to grab the dishes from the floor.“No but I am here to take Officer Haught to have some more fun. Be back in a few.” Reggie says before taking the dishes to the cart outside and shuts the door.

“I swear to god Haught if you leave me here alone with Hannibal Lector because you died from the experiment I will personally resurrect you and kill you myself got it?”

“Crystal.” Nicole lets out a shaky breath and clears her throat as she prepares herself for what is to come. “Okay good. Now stay calm. He will most likely test you with the same drug to see if you are strong enough. You already know what is going to happen and what it will feel like. Oh and you may vomit a few times so make sure to lean over the side so you don’t drown in your own puke. And the fetal position helps a little so do that.”

“You forgot to mention the vomit part. I hate puking.” Nicole shudders and give Wynonna a glare. “Trust me, puking is the least of your worries.” Nicole groans and glares at the door. “Comforting.” Wynonna squeezes her thigh in a comforting gesture before they can here Reggie whistling again.

“You will be okay. Just think of your family and friends that you don’t want to leave, it helped me to focus on Waverly.” Nicole gives a nod and looks at Wynonna in appreciation.

“I can do that.” Wynonna smirks at Nicole before looking to the door. “What? Think of Waverly?” Nicole coughs in discomfort and Wynonna turns to find a dusting of blush on the redhead’s cheeks. 

“No… I meant think of my sister and mom.” Wynonna whips her head to her right to look at Nicole in surprise. “You have a sister?”

“Half sister but yeah. Her name is Kayden Hill. She took her dad’s last name and I took mine. We have the same mom.”

“So is she older?” Nicole nods and smirks at Wynonna. “Yeah twenty-eight. She’s a lot like you actually. I think you guys would hit it off.” Wynonna grins and crosses her arms. “Now you’re talking. I want to meet her. Does she live in the city?” The door bangs open again, cutting off the girl’s conversation and Wynonna groans in annoyance.

“Dude, seriously with the door. Chill. We aren’t going anywhere, so calm the fuck down. And stop interrupting our girl bonding time.” Nicole chuckles even though her nerves are fried with nervousness. Wynonna winks as her and gives her thigh another squeezes, helping the redhead relax just for a few minutes.

“Be quiet. Now Officer Haught I believe it is your turn. Wynonna move away from the girl.” Wynonna rolls her eyes but does as she’s told and watches as Reggie unlocks the cuffs and drags the officer to her feet. Nicole looks back with a dreadful look but Wynonna gives her a pointed look and exaggerates her breathing telling her to take death breaths. Nicole nods and turns around and follows the doctor out of the cell. Ten minutes later Wynonna winces as Nicole’s screaming reaches her ears. 

“Come on girl. Stay strong.” Wynonna whispers as she listens to Nicole’s screams. Her screams cut off after twenty more minutes and Wynonna worries her lip, hoping Nicole survived. The door opens and Nicole is wheeled in with Reggie pushing her, a large smug grin on his face. 

“What did I tell you? I knew you two were special. Since both of you have survived I am now going to take you to an actual room for you to sleep in. Come Wynonna.”

“I’m not a dog Hannibal.” Wynonna glares as she gets to her feet unsteadily and makes her way to the gurney and grabs Nicole’s hand as she walks along side her until they reach a wing that is sectioned off to look like hospital rooms.

“Here you go. I will be back in the morning to continue our experiments. Sleep well ladies.” Reggie whistles and walks out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Wynonna quickly grabs Nicole’s face carefully and tilts it so the redhead is looking up at her. Wynonna frowns in worry and presses her fingers to Nicole’s neck to feel her pulse beating fast.

“Hey Nicole. You alright?” Nicole groans and squeezes her eyes closed tightly. “I feel like I was run over by a truck a hundred times. Dolls and Waverly need to hurry up and find us. I don’t want to do that again.” Wynonna sighs and wipes the sweat off of Nicole’s face and looks around the room to find bottles of water on a nightstand. She quickly reaches for one and helps Nicole sit up.

“Here. You need to drink the whole thing and I’m going to put an extra blanket on you until you stop shaking.” Nicole nods slowly and takes sips from the water while Wynonna grabs the top blanket off of her bed and drapes it around Nicole before laying next to the girl and wrapping her arm around her shoulders to lend her body heat.

“Thanks Wynonna. You are a lot like my sister.” Wynonna chuckles and looks down at the redhead. “I hope that’s a compliment. And even if its not I’m going to take it as one.” Nicole smiles and yawns.

“It’s a compliment. Kayden is very protective of me and always knows how to comfort me. Like how you are with Waverly.” Wynonna nods her understanding.

“Yeah well I’ve had a lot of practice. When you grow up the way we did you learn to be tough and protective.”

“What do you mean?” Nicole asks and Wynonna sighs in defeat. “Well I guess since you know about revenants you may as well know my sob story.”

“Daddy was always drunk and would hit our mom a lot. Its probably the reason she left. He was always angry and would take it out on Willa and I but I never let him near Waves. I know she thinks because he didn’t acknowledge her or celebrate her birthday, that he forgot she existed. But the truth is I made sure to keep his attention off of her. Being ignored was a blessing in disguise for Waverly. She didn’t go through what I did but I guess because of feeling neglected she did end up hurt.” Wynonna frowns and Nicole grabs her hand with an understanding smile.

“Kayden is the same way. She would always protect me from danger, no matter how small.” Wynonna gives her a small smile and nods.

“Even back then, I always made sure she was fed, clothed, brushed her teeth, and was tucked into bed at a decent hour. I would help her with her homework and braid her hair and at night we would push our beds together and make a little fort while we used a flashlight to read stories. She always slept best when I was in the same bed. Even when I was taken to foster care I would sneak out of whatever house I was in at the time to creep into Gus’s and lay with Waverly while she slept. She doesn’t know I did this because I always left before she woke but I couldn’t leave her alone to have bad nights when I was able to do something about it. Its one of the main reasons I got moved around a lot. The parents always found out I snuck out and would assume I was off drinking and doing drugs when really I was in protecting my sister while she slept.”

“That’s really sweet. Why did you never tell Waverly?” Wynonna looks at her and points her finger. “If you breath one word of this to anyone I will kill you. I have reputation to uphold. And I never told her because it was something just for me. I did it just as much for myself as I did for her. I missed her all the time and the night was the only time I could see her without anyone knowing. I mean in the end I left her. Willingly and I regret it everyday for being a coward and I guess I thought if I told her now it would make things worse. We are just reconnecting; she doesn’t need to know.” Nicole nods her acceptance and grabs Wynonna’s hand.

“For what its worth, I think you are one of the best big sisters a girl could have. And Waverly knows that. She adores and idolizes you. I think you should tell her; she should know everything you risked just to give her some comfort when she was little.” Wynonna sighs and gives a sad smile.

“I’ll think about it.” Nicole lets the subject drop and yawns again. Wynonna chuckles and jostles the redhead a bit. “Go to sleep, I’ll keep watch.” 

“Can you stay here? You’re really warm.” Nicole asks hesitantly but Wynonna eases her worries with a small understanding smile. “Sure.” Nicole nods and lets her head fall to Wynonna’s shoulder and relaxes, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. If you did please comment your thoughts and leave some recommendations for future chapters. I will try to update as soon as possible. Though I have other fics I am working on at the moment as well.


End file.
